M04: Containment
M04: Containment is the fourth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. For this mission, the Federation Force returns to Excelcion to capture four Ice Titans for study. This would also help the Federation in retaking their abandoned base on the planet, which was overrun by the beasts. It is one of the more difficult missions in the game, especially when acquiring all three of its medals. To capture them, the Marines must lure them into giant cages stationed around the mission environment. The cages are opened by shooting red buttons above them. When something enters it, the cage will close. It may be necessary for one of the soldiers to enter the cage in order to lure the Ice Titan into it as well. Should they become trapped inside, they are able to shoot a button to escape, at the risk of setting the Ice Titan free again. Once all four Titans are captured, the Marines are called to the extractor. The bonus objective for the mission is to capture 5 Ice Titans, meaning at least two must be captured in one cage. To earn all 3 score medals, it may be required that a total of six Titans must be captured, with two Titans in two cages, as each additional Titan captured grants 2,500 points. The Titans can be killed, but this is not advisable as they are much stronger than in other missions and killing them rewards fewer points. On Hard Mode, the troops experience intermittent blizzards, which obscure their vision and can cause them to lose track of Ice Titans. A Titan's stomping attack is additionally capable of killing the soldiers in a single hit. Thus, it can be much more difficult to score three medals in this mission. It is possible to do so without capturing 5 or more Titans as long as the no Lone Wolf and target time requirements are met. Ice Shriekbats, Ice Geemers, Ice Hoppers and Pirates appear as enemies here, with some of the Pirates being spawned from an Elite Dropship. At the beginning of the mission, Samus Aran's Gunship can be seen flying overhead. After the mission is complete, the Pirates attack the transport team and steal one of the Ice Titan specimens for unknown reasons. Dedicated terminal Galactic Federation Log: Ice Titan Close observation of this life-form has revealed that its impressive form conceals a creature that is naturally docile and gentle. When provoked, however, Ice Titans become exceedingly violent, posing an extreme risk to everyone in the immediate area. Galactic Federation Log: Decoy The Decoy device has been proven highly effective against Space Pirate forces. Interestingly, the Ice Titans of this world appear to be similarly affected by the Decoy. Mission briefing Pre-mission "You'll be deploying to Excelcion today. We've detected Ice Titans in the area around a research station the Federation established in the planet's polar region. I know I said an Excelcion mission was too dangerous, but if we're going to learn how to combat these creatures, we'll need to learn everything we can about them. Fortunately, the research station you're heading to was built specifically to study the wild xenoforms. There are giant cages strong enough to hold Ice Titans already there. Your mission is to use these cages to capture the Ice Titans. A little intimidating, I know, but I'm sure you're up to the challenge. Stay on your guard while you're down there--it's possible that the Space Pirates are active on Excelcion. Move out, Marine!" Post-mission "Welcome back, Marine. Excellent work handling those Space Pirates--we were right to assume they'd have some sort of presence on Excelcion. Unfortunately, we received a distress call from the team assigned to transport the Ice Titans you captured. The Space Pirates you fought weren't alone. A second group raided the transport team and was able to escape with one of the captured Ice Titans. We're not sure why they'd want to steal one of those creatures, but knowing the Space Pirates, they probably aren't opening a zoo. Regardless, they escaped without leaving a trace. For the time being, we'll continue with our field testing of the Mech suits." Gallery Mission details.jpg|Mission details. A dropship dropping of pirates.jpg|A Dropship dropping off Pirates. Facing your first ice giant.jpg|The Federation Force engages with an Ice Titan. And trapping it.jpg|The Ice Titan is trapped. Two more titans to capture.jpg|Two more Ice Titans are left to capture. Using the slow beam.jpg|Using the Slow Beam on an Ice Titan. Category:Missions Category:Excelcion